Love, Room mates and other problems
by RealityDramiony
Summary: (I'm really bad for summary sorry) Hermione's house burn, and she had no option than live in Draco's house. HG/DM RW/PP HP/GW BZ/DG
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ! This is my first dramione in english... (yes i'm french) so don't be rude if I made some mistakes.. I'm just trying to do my best ! **  
**Hope you will all enjoy this fanfic ! **

* * *

_**London, a Tuesday of May, 5pm**_

A brown haired girl was walking in her street. She came home from work really tired. This girl : it's Hermione Granger. The girl who fought beside Harry Potter known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. She was 23 years old now and single. After the war, there were several things.  
First, after she exchange a kiss with Ron in the Chamber of Secrets. They went out together for three weeks but they decided after a talk to stay best friends.  
Now, Ron is dating Pansy Parkinson.. Yes, Pansy Parkinson, the best friend of Malfoy and Zabini. How ? Because during the war, the Golden Trio saw that Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson were in the good side. Malfoy just had the dark mark because of his father. After Harry fought Voldemort, they decided to do a truce. When Pansy found out that Hermione was dating Ron, she became red. She was sad and jealous and she didn't talk to Ron after that. But Ron also has some feelings for Pansy, and when he broke up with Hermione, he ran to her with some flowers saying her "I think I like you".  
Pansy kissed him so hard that now, they are engaged.

You must think what about Malfoy and Granger ? Well, they're just supporting themselves. Like saying some "Ferret" or "Bookworm" just for kidding. But Malfoy is possessive and when a man is around Hermione, he is really angry that he hits the man until he sees him bleeding.

However, we are in London, and Hermione Granger was in her street, when she saw a big car of firefighters in front of her house. She started to run and saw Harry talking to a firefighter. Her house was burning. She ran to Harry.

" Harry ! What happened ? Why is my house burning ? " asked Hermione, in panic. Harry turn his face to her, smiled sadly and replyied "I'm sorry Hermione". "Apparently, you left some candles burning and it burned all over your house."

"You can't be serious ? What about my books ? And my clothes ? And my-" Harry cut her off "There still are your clothes because your bedroom is not upstairs. But all your books burned.. I'm so sorry Hermione. I called everybody, you just have to sign something to the firefighters, you can take your affairs tomorrow. We have to met them in the Three Broomsticks. Come on, give me your bags"

She nood, crying silently and gave him her bags. They were walking slowly, Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulder. She was still crying and he kissed her in her forehead and they apparated in a small street. After that, they open the door of the Three Broomsticks and a red-head girl run over her.

"Dear Merlin, Hermione I'm so happy that you're safe ! Come on, everybody is waiting for you two." Ginny took Hermione's hand and they went over the table where Blaise and Draco were laughing slowly and Ron and Pansy snogging.

"Guys." Harry said, in a cough. "Hermione's here. Come on take a seat Mione." Blaise stop laughing and Draco too and they were looking at her. "Hermione, I am.. well no, we are sorry for you." Said Blaise, patting Hermione's hand. She smiled slowly but still sad.

"What am I going to do now ? My parents are in America, I don't have their house's key." Yelled Hermione, sobbing. "I'm sorry, you know that I'm moving to the Weasley's house." said Pansy, sad for her friend.

"You can-" Hermione cut him off. "That's okay. I know that because of Ginny who is pregnant, it'll be hard for me to stay in your house Harry." She smiled sadly. "And I know that you too, Blaise, you have to go in a affair trip."

"You can come to my house." said Draco, drinking his firewhisky. Everybody's were looking at him "What ? I'm not the prat I was at Hogwarts, I've changed ! I can support her no ?" They were still looking at Draco, like he has something in his face." Oh come on, I'm just offering help !"

"You're the best Draco !" cried Hermione with a big smile, stood up and hugged Draco but Pansy cut them. "Drake, you have only one bedroom." Hermione pulled Draco away and sat in her chair. "That's not a big deal, I can sleep in my couch-"

"By Salazar, you can do that ?" asked Ron. "Of course, damn it no one is listening to me ! I said I'm not the prat I was in school !"

Harry smiled slowly "It will be really gentle from you to receive Hermione in your house." Draco smirked and finished his drink. "It's normal. seven years after the war, we should grow up." Ginny and Pansy nood and the brunette reply "You're right. Thank you so much Malfoy."

"Now, you're going to live with Drake so I think you two should use your first names no ?" said Blaise, smiling. "Eer.. we will se-" Hermione cut Draco off "Yeah.. Blaise's right."

* * *

**xxxx So ! Here is the first chapter ! I hope you had enjoy this.. I did my best to say what happen after the war and why they are friends now.  
Let me some reviews if you want, I'm not forcing you ! :') xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling, our queen.

**A/N** : Hey everybody, here is the chapter two ! Hope you'll like it

* * *

Chapter 2.

" MALFOOOOOOOOOOOOY !" Yelled Hermione, her cheeks red because she's angry.

"Uh-oh, time for me to go mate !" said Blaise in a hurry, apparated in his house.

Draco was sitting in his couch, watching TV because Hermione, who is a muggleborn, decided to put some "muggles" things in his house. His damn house. So he decided to ignore her. Hermione ran in the living room and walk to Draco

"Malfoy, turn the tv off and look at me." said Hermione calmly, her arms crossed. Draco ignored her and tried to watch the damn tv. "Malfoy, I'm not going to tell you twice, Turn. The. Tv. Off. Now." she said angrily, cutting each word.

Draco still looking at the television replied "You just did." He smirked at his sentence. He wanted to move but he received a pillow in his head "Hey ! What's wrong with you ?" he asked, touching his head.

"Oh don't say that you're hurt, it's just a stupid pillow.. Anyways, turn the tv off or I'll hex you." Draco did what Hermione asked him ten minutes ago.

"What again ? Can't you just let me watch this stupid tavelesion or i don't know how you call it ?" groaned Draco, standing up toward her.

"First, it's television" she snapped, "and second, why the hell you let your stupid clothes in the floor ?" she yelled, waiting for a good answer

"Because I know that you will take them and wash them."

Hermione gave up. It's now two weeks that she's living with Malfoy and she can't stand him anymore. He is still a prat, not making efforts. She is doing everything : she is cooking, wash their clothes, clean the house. E-very-thing. But him , he go to the Ministry, he works and go back to his home watching tv or call Blaise, laughing at some things they did in the day. She sighed and sat in the couch, putting her head in her hands.

" I just can't... I can't stand you anymore. You know what Malfoy ? I'm going to find another place. My parents are back in London, they will let me live in their house and-"

Draco cut her "Why ? Oh Granger, come on stay here." Hermione glared at him.

" Why do you want me to stay here ? You are doing nothing ! "

"Well I'll do my best. I'll.. cooking" he said with a disgust voice

"What ?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I can have some house-elves but-"

Hermione stood up and cried" Are you serious ? House-elves ? And what about the S.P.E.W ?" she asked.

" What the hell is SPEW ? Is it a kind of acronym for something dumb?"

Hermione smacked him "It's not SPEW it's S.P.E.W ! And it's the acronym of Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare ! And you are the dumbass in this story."

Draco looked at Hermione and burst into laugh. He was clutching his stomach, tears down his face. He started to cough because of his laugh and pursed his lips for not laugh again. He put his hands on his mouth and looked away. He don't understand why Hermione gave all her heart in this stupid thing.

"Come on Hermione, we can make an arrangement ? No ?" asked Draco.

"An arrangement ? Oh but I've already did one ! Listen to me and don't cut me off or I'll hex your balls." she gave him a glare and continued, "You will clean yourself, your clothes. I'll cook every other day. Which means that Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday I will cook. And you in Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday." She smiled, she stood up and raised her eyebrows together. "I think that's all... I don't see something really important right now.

"Granger it's unfair !"

"So now it's Granger ?" she asked, smirking.

"Listen, Hermione. It's unfair because I will cook four days and you three !"

"You are really stupid aren't you ? On Sunday we always eat in the Burrow you silly boy. I was just saying that to see if you were listening to me. However, today it's Friday.. You know what you have to do because I'm hungry Malfoy. Hungry." She ended the conversation and went in the bedroom. She took a book and start to read it.

Draco, him, was in the living room. "She will be the death of me" he muttered, lying in the couch. He decided to cook spaghetti with bolognese sauce. He cut tomatoes and everything and start to cook when Hermione came, after ten minutes. They could smelled the sauce all around the house. She went into the kitchen and sat on the counter. Draco had still not noticed her and was still cooking. He turn to the left and saw the radio of Hermione. He took it and push a button like Hermione always do. There was a song and Draco start to move his head with the rythm. Hermione was trying to not laugh. After that,Draco recognize the song and took a big spoon like it was a mic and sang with the singer.

**_ Gonna tell you what you can do,_**

**_ with my love, alright _**

**_ Let you know girl you're looking good_**

**_ you're out of sight and alright_**

Draco started to dance a little, while he was cooking. Hermione was clenching her waist, trying to not laugh. It was too hard for her.

_** Let this groove, get you to move, **_

_** it's alright, alright**_

_** let this groove, set in your shoes,**_

_** stand up, alright**_

Draco turned to take the plates when he saw Hermione who was red. She burst into a hysterical laugh and Draco went red because he was embarrassed. Hermione walked to Draco and take the spoon he was holding. She put the spoon in the sauce and tasted it.

« It's perfect, Draco. You are a good cooker. » She smiled and took two plates. She put them in the table while Draco came with the Bolognese pasta. They sat down, Draco served the brunette beside him who was smiling and smiled back. They ate together, in a silence. But not a bad silence, a comfortable one.

* * *

So ! The end of the chapter. Hope you had enjoyed it. Let some reviews please xx  
song : Let's groove - Earth, Wind and Fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : not me not me not me not me definitly not me.

**A/N** : So, I'm really bored so I did the chapter 3, 4 and now I'm doing the 5. Yes, I have nothing to do some i'm writing the chapters. Please leave some reviews, because I have the impression that no one love my fanfic.. anyway, here is the chapter 3 !

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up.. in the couch again. He thought he was the first to be awake but he heard some noise in the kitchen. It was Hermione who was making breakfast before they have to go to the Ministry of Magic. Hermione came in the living room, putting the breakfast in the table when she saw Draco in the couch. She smiled.

« Good morning » she said, while she sat in her chair.

« Morning, oh you made breakfast. » he yawned, looking the table.

« Yeah, go put some clothes and come eat. » he nodded and went in the bedroom to take his suits. He dressed up and after five minutes, he went in the living room. He sat beside Hermione and took his tea while the brunette was eating pancakes.

« I have an appointement today, but after I have nothing so I'll do some shopping with Ginny. Do you wanna eat with me before ? » she asked, reading the Daily Prophet.

« I can't, I promised Blaise. Another time » he replied. Hermione nodded and stood up. She took her bag and her papers. She wore a skirt that came above her knees and a white shirt she had back in the skirt. She made a ponytail which made her pretty than usual.

« No goodbye kiss ? » asked Draco, only joking to see her reaction. Hermione smiled slowly and kissed Malfoy in the cheek. She waved her hand and left the house.

« By Salazar, she really did it. » He said, with big eyes, touching his cheek. He stood up, put his robe and apparated in the Ministry. Blaise was already there, talking to the secretary.

« Morning dear Slytherin's Prince. How are you today. » demanded Blaise and Daphné in the same time, with a smile in their face.

« Fine, really fine. » He replied, asking Daphné Greengrass, the secretary to gave him his agenda. He took the Daily Prophet and his papers and walked by his office. Blaise beside him.

« Why are you really fine » he asked, pressing the last word.

« Because Hermione kissed me this morning. » Said Draco, slightly away.

« YOU SAID WHAT ? Hermione Granger, the bookworm, Gryffindor's Princess, the know-it-all girl who fought beside Harry Potter kissed you ? »

Draco open his office door and nodded, he walked by his desk and put his papers on it. He sat in his big chair and started to read his appointement. Blaise closed the door and sat in the chair ahead his best friend's desk. Blaise was looking at Draco, with big eyes. Like he had something in his face.

« In the cheek, she kissed me in the cheek. »

« And why ? »

« Because I asked her. » he said like it was totally normal.

« And if you asked her to have sex with you, she'll say yes ? »

« Of course not, you idiot. I was just joking. I said ''No goodbye kiss ?'', and she smiled and kissed me in the cheek. »

« And now, Draco Malfoy is happy for the rest of his life » said Blaise with a dreamy way.

Draco was about to reply when his cellphone rang. He took it and saw who was calling him. He sighed and answered, putting the cellphone away from his ear.

« HERMIONE KISSED YOU ? » yelled a hysteric Pansy.

« Damn, she's so fast. Hello Pansy ! » said Blaise

« Oh shut up you, Drake is it true ? »

« She told you isn't it ? » asked Draco, putting the speaker on. He was reading some papers.

« Yes ! Well no. She was happy , Potter asked her why she was smiling and singing so she told Potter who told Ron who became white and when Harry told him I was behind Daphné's desk. »

« I'm sure Harry will come in your office and will do the ''Brother speech'' » laughed Blaise with Pansy.

« I hope not ! Listen Pansy I have a lot of work now. Why don't you bother Weaslette ? She is pregnant and have nothing to do isn't she ? » said Draco in a sigh.

« It's not Weaslette it's Potter you ferret face ! » replied another female voice.

« Granger will be the death of me.. Okay Weaslette, Pansy, see you tomorrow. »

Draco ended the conversation and started to read his papers. Blaise laughed and Draco gave him a glared. Blaise stand up and went in his office. Draco dropped his papers and stretched by blowing.

* * *

Hermione finished her appointement, said goodbye to Kingsley Shacklebolt and took the elevator. When she stepped off the elevator, she found a redhead who was pregnant in the middle of the courtyard. She waved at her and they apparated in the Diagon Alley. The went to do some shopping and after two big hours of this activity, they went to take an ice cream in Florean Fortescue. They took a table outside because it was sunny and they put their bags in the floor.

« I'm tired. If you wanna shopping, take Pansy, not me »

« No ! I want you to tell me why did you kissed Draco »

« By Merlin's beard it was in the cheek ! It's like me when I kiss Blaise in the cheek or Ron or Harry ! » cried Hermione

« Oh no. It's not the same ! You and Malfoy have a big romantic tension ! » she said in a giggle, she asked two ice cream to a man who work there and touch her belly.

« A romantic tension ? Are you insane Ginny ? I know that you're pregnant, it must be the hormones. »

« Pff, come on look at me in my eyes and tell me you don't want to kiss him in his lips ? »

« To kiss who in the lips ? » asked someone behind the girls.

* * *

i have nothing to say..  
leave a review please... no seriously please. xx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Hey hey hey ! Thanks for the reviews ! (Well there are only two but that's a good start !) thanks for reading, favorite and follow my fic. I'm really happy now !

**Disclaimer :** i'm a brunette, so i'm not JKR that's too bad

* * *

Draco was sitting in the cafetaria of the Ministry, he was eating with Blaise when Ron came with Harry and Daphné. They sat beside them and ate silently when Daphné sighed.

« Honey stop sighing »

« I'm not your honey Blaise. » snapped Daphné.

« She will love me one day, you will see. » whispered Blaise to Draco. The Slytherin's prince laughed when he received a message.

« Oh oh ! Must be Hermione saying ''Drake, darling i wanna kiss you !'' – »

« Oh shut up Blaise. It's Hermione yes. » said Draco with a smirk. He read the text and sighed. « Damn it, »

_

« Narcissa ! It's a pleasure to see you again ! Do you wanna join us ? » said Hermione while she stood up to kiss Narcissa in the cheek.

« Hermione, likewise ! How are you girls today ? » she asked. She sat in the chair Hermione gave her and took a beautiful position. A real Lady Malfoy. Her beauty is cold, everyone froze when they see her. She was wearing a dress and heels from a shop which we can know that it cost a fortune.

« Pretty good, and you ? »

« Good, how your pregnancy is ? Hard ? » asked Narcissa, a small smile in her face.

« All I want is that this little boy come out of me ! »

« Gin' how do you know that it's a boy ? » cried Hermione, by surprise.

« I don't know, I'm sure it's a boy. »

Hermione nodded and took her phone. « Narcissa do you wanna eat with Draco and me tonight ? » Narcissa nodded and Hermione sent a text to Draco saying that his mother will come with her at home.

« So, Hermione, how is it between my son and you ? »

« I'm sorry ? » said Hermione, eating her ice cream.

« Don't pretend there's nothing between you and Draco. Everybody can see that there's a tension between you two. Even my husband noticed it ! And you know how Lucius is.. Even after he did three years of Azkaban and I'm thankful because of you and Mr. Potter he finished his years early, he noticed. »

« Oh my god, there's nothing between me and Draco ! »

Narcissa looked Ginny and they smiled each other. If Hermione still deny it, they will do everything to put them together. After they finished their ice cream, Ginny said goodbye and Narcissa apparated with Hermione in Draco's house. He was still not at home so Hermione decided to start cooking. It was now 6pm and Narcissa was in Draco's bedroom. She was looking for his albums's picture and found a box under his double bed. She took it and there was a lot of albums. One when he was young, when he was at Hogwarts and another one after the war, when he became friends with the Golden Trio. There was some objects too. A ring he received when he was 11, some letters, and a earing. It was a white flowers with black lines. It was made maybe for some girls between the age of 14-15. She took the box and went in the kitchen.

« Hermione, look what I found »

« Oh, I didn't know Draco was this kind of person who stock his memories and everything » she laughed and looked at the albums. There was a lot of pictures, of Pansy, Blaise and him. Or his Quidditch's Team. There was a picture of her during the Yule ball. She was with Victor Krum, dancing and laughing. She asked herself why there was a picture of her. She turned the pages and was surprised. There was a picture of her in the library, reading a book. Totally captivate. She heard some noise in the living room and she closed the album. Narcissa looked the earing and Draco entered in the kitchen.

« Hello Ladies, ho- » he stopped when he saw his mother looking at the earing, « What the hell are you two doing ? » he snapped, angrily. He took the box and his mother hand and went in the bedroom. He cast a silent hex and yelled after her.

« Are you insane Mother ! » he cried, his face red by the anger.

« It's just some pictures. I didn't know you have pictures of Hermione. » She said in a cold voice. She was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, still with her elegant posture.

« It's private ! Do you know what privacy means ? »

« Don't talk to me like that Draco. I didn't raised you to yell after me. »

« Sorry Mother, but seriously ? Why did you show her those pictures and.. By Salazar, did she saw the earing ? » he asked, his face went pale.

« I don't think so. Do you love her ? » her mother asked, letting a smile on her lips.

« It's not the time to talk about this. »

« I take this with a 'yes'. Tell her before somebody else tell her. »

Her mother stood up and went in the living room. Hermione was sitting in the table, waiting for the mother and the son to show. Narcissa sat in a chair, and Draco followed her. They started eating and talked about work. Draco excuse himself and went to the bathroom while Narcissa lifted an eyebrow to Hermione.

« You better tell him now, before somebody else does. »

Hermione was about to asked her what she was talking about when Draco came in the room. Narcissa stood up and thanked Hermione for the dinner. Draco kissed her in the forehead and Narcissa walked to the floo. She shouted 'Malfoy Manor' and disapeared. Hermione cleaned up the table and she returned to the living room when she saw Draco putting his shoes.

« Where are you going ? » she asked, worried.

« You are worried now ? I'm going out. » he snapped.

« Now ? But it's 9pm already ! »

« That's why I'm going out. Please don't sleep in the bed tonight, I'm about to come with a woman. » He said, with a wink.

Hermione looked at him with disgust. She thought he changed. She nodded and told him she was going to Pansy and Ron's house. She took her jacket and flooed at their house. Draco sighed when she saw her gone and muttered to himself « I can't tell her. Not now. I better forget her. »

And with this sentence, he went out, looking for a one night stand in a club.

* * *

Don't hate me don't hate me don't hate me !  
Leave some reviews and that's all I think... xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :** Hey hey ! Thanks for the reviews ! I'm so happy, really !  
My fic is read by 33 country in the world ! Isn't it crazy ?  
Thanks to** Ramyfan - dracomione - and a guest** who left reviews !

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Draco, that's too bad. I don't own the world of Harry Potter too... one day maybe haha

* * *

« Hermione ? Why are you here ? »

« Can I just stay here for the night ? »

« Of course, but tell me why ! »

« Draco is out and he will come with a girl so he asked me to let him the bedroom. »

« That prat ! Wait I'm gonna call Daphné and Ginny. » cried Pansy, while she took her cellphone.

Three minutes after the call, the two girls came and hugged Hermione.

« I'm going to kill Drake, for sure ! » groaned Pansy.

« But why are you so upset Mione ? » said Ginny, she can understand that she's sad because he asked her to leave but upset.. she really don't understand.

« I don't know. When he said that he will be back with a girl, I feel something in my stomach. Like it hurts. And I was totally disappointed by him. Dear Merlin I don't know what to do now. » she said, closed to tears.

« Darling, I think you love him. » said Daphné in a gentle voice.

« I can't love him ! He hates me ! »

« Well actually, I don't think he hates you. When Blaise talks about you, he is always smiling. » Pansy agreed and Ginny too.

« What am I going to do ? I can't love him ! I just can't ! »

« Listen, it's now two weeks that you are in his house. Seven years that you hang out with us and him. I think it's normal to have some feelings. » smiled Ginny, really happy to see that Hermione might love Draco.

« Girls, let's go we're going out. » cried Pansy

« What ? But tomorrow we have to go in the Burrow a-»

« Hermione, shut up. I will give you a dress, Daphné will go in her house to put some clothes and we will come back. We will go to the new club in Diagon Alley. Hop hop, come on ! » After that, Daphné apparated in her house and left Pansy and Ginny who took Hermione's hand and they went in Ron and Pansy's bedroom.  
Ginny gave her a blue dress. It was a little short and we could see Hermione's perfect legs. Pansy gave her heels that she bought when she was in a trip in Paris and she straight her best friend's hair. She put some make-up like eyeliner, mascara and natural lipstick and she looked at her masterpiece.

« Damn ! Hermione you're perfect ! »

« Thank you Ginny, but isn't it a little short ? »

« No, it's perfect ! » yelled Pansy ! Turning around Hermione to see what she had done.

« Hermione ! You are beautiful ! » screamed Ginny, really sincere. Daphné nodded and smiled.

« Ok girls, go and have some fun ! You wil tell me everything tomorrow ok ? »

« You're not coming Ginny ? »

« Really Hermione ? I'm pregnant, fat, ugly, I can't dance, every five minutes I go to pee and you want me to go in a night club ? » she laughed « You are funny. »

Hermione laughed and she said goodbye to Ginny with Pansy and Daphné while they apparated ahead the night club. It's a wizard night club which is really famous. Pansy knowed well a person in the staff so she went to talk to him. Daphné went in the dancefloor and here is Hermione, in the bar. She decided to drink a lot this night. She was about to drink her fifth Fire-wiskey when a man came.

« Hey, lonely girl ? » he asked.

« No, I'm with my friends but I don't know where they are. »

« Do you mind if I stay here beside you ? »

« Do whatever you want, I don't care. » she snapped.

« Oh oh, don't be so cold with me. You don't wanna dance with me ? »

« No thanks, I'm better alone. »

« Come on, just one dance. » said the man, touching Hermione's back.

Hermione turn her head and saw the man. He was the kind of man who think that they are perfect, beautiful and can have every women in their bed .. She was about to stop him in his actions when she saw a blond man. She could easily guess who is it.  
In the side of Draco, he was in the same night club than Hermione. He was a little drunk but still sober to know what he is doing. He turn his head and saw a brunette, a beautiful brunette, talking to a man who had his hand in her back. The brunette turned her head and he recognize Hermione. He became upset when she saw her smiling to the man and went in the dance floor. She was dancing well stuck to the man. Her back was touching the man's torso and her hand was behind his neck. The man was holding with a hand Hermione's waist and his other hand was touching her thigh. He put her hand under her dress. Hermione pushed him away but he came back and insisted. She stopped and pushed him. The man took her wrist and started to yell at her.

Draco became angry and he ran to Hermione to save her. He pushed the man far away and wrapped an arm around Hermione's hips. He went out of the night club with Hermione and apparated in their house. He put her in the couch and gave her a glass of water.

« Are you okay ? » he asked, a little worried.

« I.. I don't know. Why are you talking to me. I thought you hated me. »

« I don't hate you »

« So why.. why are you doing this to me. » She said, in a small voice, close to tears.

« What ? What did I do ? »

« I think I fall in love with you Dra.. Draco » she said, crying « But I know you hate me. You went to the night club just for a one night stand. I can't love you. »

Draco was surprised by her confession. He was a little lost. She loves him. But he don't want her to say that in this situation. He wiped her tears and took her face in his hands.

« Leave me alone Malfoy, I know you don't love me. That's okay, I'm just going to sleep. Go back to the club and have fun. »

She stood up and took her bag. She walked in the bedroom.  
Draco was in his thought. Damn it, she was so beautiful. Her legs are perfect and he just wanted to push her in the wall and kissed her until they has no air to breath. He shoke his head and went in the bedroom. Hermione was lying on the bed, crying slowly. Draco lay beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she was sobbing. Hermione turn her head and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. She placed her head against his chest and cryed. He kissed her forehead and Hermione raised her head. Her eyes met his grey eyes. And in that moment, he knew that he loved her with all his heart.

« I- »

She couldn't say a word because Draco pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

the kiss... THE KISS haha, how Hermione will react ? You will see in the next chapter xx

please leave a review...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : **I.. have nothing to say, just here is the chapter 6 !

**Disclaime**r : sorry i don't own harry potter, that's too bad. If it was me and not JKR I would have put Draco and Hermione together

* * *

« Hermione ! Darling it's been a while ! How you're doing ? » asked Molly Weasley, hugging Hermione.

« ! I'm fine and you ? »

« Good good ! Don't call me like this, call me Molly, darling. You're so thin.. Is Draco feed you ? »

« Huh… yes of course. »

« Come, come ! Everybody is here. We will eat soon ! » said Molly, walking to the kitchen.

Hermione smiled and went outside. Harry, Ron and the twins (*I decided that Fred, Remus and Tonks are still alive) were playing Quidditch while Blaise and Remus were talking. Tonks was sat with Draco, who was holding little Teddy. Hermione saw Ginny with Pansy. She walked to them and smiled.

« Hey girls- »

« You are alive ! Damn I was searching everywhere yesterday ! Where were you ? » yelled Pansy, really worried.

« A man wanted to touch me but.. Hum.. Draco was there and ''saved'' me. »

« Wait, Drake was there ? »

« Yes » she replied, « And he took me at home, and we talked, after I cried he came in the bedroom and hewrappedhishandsaroundmeandkissedme. » said Hermione in a blush. She was really embarassed.

« I don't hear you, and I don't understand you also. » said Ginny.

« He wrapped his hands around me and he… kissed me ? »

Pansy and Ginny screamed of happiness, everybody were watching them. Hermione did everything to tell them to stopped.

« By Salazar ! He kissed you ! And after ? »

« And after ? Well.. »

Flash-back

Hermione woke up with a headach, she cannot move because two arms wrapped her. She heard someone snoring. She raised her head and saw Draco, sleeping. She was choked and cannot remember what happened the last night. She made a moove but it awake Draco.

« Morning » he yawned, putting a hand on his eyes »

« Draco what did we do last night ? »

« We slept together, of course. You were screaming my name and- »

« I'm not joking ! Draco tell me what happened ? »

« I kissed you, that's all. And you fell asleep directly. » He replied, sitting up.

End of the flash-back

« That's cuuuute ! » said Ginny and Pansy in the same time.

« I don't think so.. I don't know, when I see him, my heart is beating so fast, and even when he just touch me, I froze ! »

« Aaaah young love » said Tonks, coming over the girls.

« What ? No ! I don't love him ! »

« Yes Mione' ,you do. But you deny it. »

Hermione groaned and went over her best friends while the girls was laughing.

« Hey 'Mione ! Are you okay ? You look upset… »

« No it's okay. »

« Look at me, who do you think I am ? » said Ron, imitating someone.

Hermione and Harry burst into laugh. Draco was looking at Hermione while Fred and Georges were talking to him.

« Do you love Hermione ? » asked the twins.

« What ? No ! No ! »

« Well she loves you. » replied Georges.

« How do you know that ? » said Draco, doing everything to not smile.

« We don't know. We just – »

« - say that to see your reaction ! » completed Fred

« It's not funny guys. » growled Draco, crossing his arms.

« Oh yes it is ! Do you wanna play a game ? »

« What kind of game ? »

« No, don't say that Freddie, he will say no. In fact, he's a Slytherin so… »

« No, I swear I'll do it if you tell me what is it ! » said Draco faster.

« We bet you to.. » and in a whisper they said what they wanted Draco to do during the lunch.

Draco went wide and looked at the twins. He yelled after them, and Fred and Georges laughed so hard.  
The girls was looking over the twins and Draco, wondering why Draco is red.  
Molly Weasley called everybody to eat, they all sat around the table. Arthur Weasley in the top of the table, in his left were Georges, Angelina Johnson, Fred, Katie Bell, Bill and Fleur and their daughter Victoire. Teddy and Tonks. In the other top of the table were Remus, and in the other side of the table were Molly, Pansy, Ginny, Harry and Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Daphné and Andromeda.  
Everybody were eating and talking. Hermione was talking to Katie, Ron and Bill when she felt a hand in her knee. She blushed and turn her head over Ron who was laughing and eating with his two hands. She turned her head in the other side and saw Draco eating with one hand, talking to Blaise. She lowered her eyes and saw Draco's hand, caressing her knee. She looked over Draco and muttered.

« What are you doing ? »

« Nothing, I'm eating. » he whispered.

« No ! You're caressing my knee ! »

« I don't know what you're talking about » he said, smiling at her.

She frowned and started a conversation with Ron, she laughed but she felt Draco's hand climbing her thigh under her skirt. ''Damn it why did I wear a skirt'' she muttered to herself. She tried to do like it was nothing but Draco still climbed her thigh. Hermione smacked him with her feet harder and he let out a big scream.  
Everybody were staring at him.

« Are you okay Draco ? » asked Molly Weasley.

Fred and Georges burst into an hysterical laugh. They were laughing that we can see tears running down their faces. Draco became red.  
After the dinner, everybody were outside the house, they were drinking some champaign that Fleur bought in France.  
Hermione was standing up. The wind touched her hair, which was a very nice effect. She had an arm around her belly and her free hand holding a glass of champagne. She kept going over what had happened earlier, when they were at the table. She wondered why Draco reacted like that. '' No, he can not love me.'' She whispered to , he looked at Hermione, he was so beautiful he wanted one just jump into a cold shower and calm down a bit. He decided to approach her and looked at the stars shining.

"It's nice huh." He said, taking a sip from his glass.

Hermione nodded and was still looking at the stars. Her eyes were shining, she knew she was about to cry.

« Hermione, please I'm sorry for what I did earlier.. I- »

« I just can't understand. Yesterday you saved me, yesterday you kissed me. This morning you avoid me after we talked and now during the dinner you were about.. touching me. » she gasped, « I don't understand you. You make me crazy, I don't know where I am, I'm lost Draco. I'm lost. »

Draco looked at her and put an arm around her waist to hug. She laid her head on his shoulder and let a tear fall. She looked at the stars while Draco caressed her back. She turned her head towards him and looked at him. He smiled and turned his head also, their noses were one inch apart and pressed her lips against had to stop, but was surprised when Draco responded to the kiss. It was both passionate and sweet.  
Lacking air, they stopped and Hermione smiled at Draco. She separated from him and went to join the others, leaving Draco in his thoughts.

* * *

are they dating ? will see in the next chapter xx


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Nothing to say, just read :')  
**Disclaimer : I'm not JKR, so I dont own the world of Harry Potter

* * *

« I can ? Really ? » asked Hermione, a big smile on her face.

It was a morning of June. Two months aftert the kiss. Draco and Hermione were now dating and they were totally happy.  
Hermione was in the entrance of the offices, talking to Harry and Pansy.

« Yes ! You are my best friend, and you are like my sister.. »

« Aww, Harry that's so sweet ! I love you » she said, crying. It was tears of happiness.

«I love you too 'Mione. » he replied, smiling. « Whatever, when the baby will born, you just have to sign the papers. »

« My my, I'm gonna be a godmother ! I'll spoil him everytime ! » she cried, really happy.

« And me Harry ? »

« You'll be his aunt if you marry Ron.. »

« Yeah.. I can't wait anymore. The wedding is in two weeks and I'm really worried. What if he say no ! » said Pansy, worried, nibbling her nails.

« He will not say no. Pansy don't stress, everything will be fine. » said Hermione, trying to comfort Pansy.

She nodded and said goodbye to her friends. Harry smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. He said goodbye and went in the elevator.  
Hermione waved her hand and went in her office. She was really tired. She was about to read a paper when her cellphone rang.

« Hello ? »

« Hermione darling ! How are you ? »

« Oh, hi Dad ! I'm fine, really.. and you ? »

« Fine thanks, it's been a while. Your mother asked if you can eat tonight at home ? » said his father.

« Oh my god, don't tell me she's going to try a new recipe again ? » Hermione asked, sighing

« Actually.. yes. Please come, I don't want to eat this new thing alone. » he whispered, that his wife will not hear.

« Okay, I'll come at 7. See you later dad, love you. » she hung up the phone and sighed. Her mother was going to kill her with her news recipe. She took her cellphone and sent a text to Draco who came in her office.

« ''I don't eat at home tonight, kiss.'' What kind of text it is. You should've said ''I don't eat tonight but wait me in the bed, naked. Love you '' no ? » chuckled Draco, while he sat in a chair.

« Oh shut up, my mother want me to eat with her and my dad. It's been a while apparently. I don't wanna go. » she put her hands in her face. « she'll say '' You're 23 now, and no boyfriend ? Come on Hermione hurry up I want some grandchild before I die !'' and I'll say ''Yes yes, don't worry'' »

« I can come with you and pretend to be your boyfriend. »

She glared at him and he laughed. « You are already my boyfriend you idiot. Damn, it's too soon for you to met my parents. I don't even know if it's serious between me and you ! »

« You mean that me and you is just a relationship like that ? That's okay. Go join another man who is handsome, muggle and love watching talavasion or i don't know what. »

He walked off the office and went to his. Hermione tried to ran after him but she didn't know where he went again. She sighed, didn't want to cry so she took her jacket, her bag and closed her office's door. She apparated in her parents 's house and rang. Her father opened the door and hugged his daughter.

« Little pumpkin ! Come on in. Your mother just finished dinner. »

They entered in the house and Hermione went in the kitchen. She kissed her mother in the cheek and her mother greeted her. They were talking as they began to put the plates and glasses on the table. Jane sat beside her family and they started to eat. Everything was fine until her mother brought another subject.

« Have you got a boyfriend sweetie ? »

« Oh my god, not that again mother.. »

« What ? » she asked, raising an eyebrow « I'm just asking about when my daughter will marry and have a kid. Before you cut me off, listen. Ginny is pregnant, she will give birth in what ? Two months ? And Ron is going to marry Pany in two weeks ! And you ? You're sitting here with your parents, and you don't have a boyfriend ! » cried Jane Granger, sad.

« First, it's Pansy and not Pany mom. Second, Ginny is married since three years I think it's normal that she's pregnant and you know what ? » she asked, her parents raising an eyebrow, asking her with a look to continue « I have a boyfriend. His name is Draco and I love him ! »

« Draco.. the blond boy who is always looking at you when we eat in the Burrow ? »

« Sorry ? »

« Yes, sweetie he's always looking at you. You never remark why he do everything to be sat next to you ? Oh darling, you're maybe the smartest girl in the Wizard World but when it's about you and a boy, you're really slow ! » laughed his father with his wife.

« What ? Are you two serious ? Dear Merlin I never noticed it ! »

« Well everybody did. Can't you ask him to come now ? »

« Well.. we just had a fight.. and hum- »  
« She's really yours Jane » said Paul Granger, still laughing, cutting off his daughter.

« I wanna see him. Not as a friend of you but as your boyfriend. »

« Another time maybe.. »

Hermione finished her dinner with her parents and after an hour, she said goodnight to them. She went in her bedroom when she was living there and she lay in her bed. She decided to sleep there this night. She was sending text to Ginny, Pansy, Harry and Daphné when she received another text from someone else.

From : Draco  
Subject : Where are you ?  
Damn it Granger, where are you ? I'm waiting since 10pm ! Text me back or I'll come in your parents house.

Hermione laughed and decided to say nothing, just to see if he's capable to come. She was still texting message when she received another text from Draco.

From : Draco.  
Subject : Open now !  
I'm ahead your parent's house. Look at your window or I'll hex the door with an alohomora.

Hermione smiled and opened her window. She saw Draco, still in his work suits waiting for her, his phone in his hand.  
Hermione walked down the stairs and opened the principal door. Draco was there, waiting for her.

« By Salazar Hermione I was worried ! »

« I thought you didn't want to talk to me.. – »

« I was waiting for you in the house. I bought flowers and the cake you love and I- »

He was cut off by warm lips. Hermione pressed her lips against his and started a very passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. They broke the kiss and they looked at each other. He smiled and kissed her again. They were in their own world when Paul Granger went beside them, a pan in his hand. Hermione cut off the kiss and face her dad.

« Dad, what the hell are you doing with a pan ? » asked Hermione, laughing.

« I heard some noise, I knew you went downstairs to opened the door but after I heard nothing so I wanted to save you » said her father like it was a typical situation.

Draco laughed slowly and he pulled Hermione away. He hold his hand and said « Hello Mr. Granger, I'm Draco Malfoy, your daughter's boyfriend. »

« Hello Draco, nice to meet you in this situation. » said Paul Granger.

Draco smiled but he raised an eyebrow when he felt two arms around his body. It wasn't Hermione.. it was like a older Hermione with black hair.

« Good evening Draco ! I'm Hermione's mother ! »

« Uh.. Yes I know good evening Mrs. Granger »

« Oh call me Jane ! You will enter in the family you must know my name. »

Hemione gaped at what her mother said. In the family ? Like, really ? They were only dating since two months . Hermione looked over her parents while they said goodnight and went in their bedroom.

« So, I'm a new person in your family aren't I ? »

« Oh shut up Malfoy. » said Hermione while she took the stairs with Draco to entered in her bedroom and spend the night with him.

* * *

**it's my first fanfic so i think i'm gonna stop this fic in two chapters (+ the epilogue) **  
**because i did this fanfic with no idea at first. Just the evolution of their relationship. But I wrote the first chapter of my new story that I'll put in the website after I finish this one. It'll be more longer like 20 chapters and I'll update every two days.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : So ... Pansy's wedding ! And another surprise :')  
The next chapter will be the last before the epilogue. I have a new project and it'll be a good project I swear :)**

Disclaimer : My name don't start with a J. So I'm not JKR. So I don't own the world of Harry Potter, well I wish.

Pansy Parkinson is a woman who was in Slytherin during her years at Hogwarts.  
She is the best friend of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She has brown straight hair, and green clear eyes. She fell in love with Draco during her 5th year but she gave up when she saw how strong was Ronald Weasley during the Final Battle in 7th year.  
She loves shopping, she's really rich and she's a pureblood. After the war, she started dating Ron Weasley five years ago and he asked her to marry him one year ago.

Yes Pansy Parkinson is a woman who is really happy. But she can't be more than happy this day.  
Because this day, she'll marry the man she loves since she's eighteen. And the man who will be the father of her children.  
She look in the mirror one more time and she turned to face her braidsmaid. They were smiling at her, close to tears.  
Pansy was wearing a long white dress, with some diamonds in the top of her dress. She had a high bun with two strands falling on the front side. She was disguised as usual, only she had put a red lipstick. She had a tiara on top of her head and a long veil attached to it. She was resplendent and magnificent.

« You're so beautiful Pansy ! I just can't believe that you're going to be Pansy Weasley ! » cried Ginny, smiling .

« I can't believe too… Did I forget something ? »

« No, nothing. You're perfect, really. » said Hermione, so happy to see that one of her close friends was getting married with her best friend.

« Ladies ! Time for us ! » said Harry

The girls followed Harry in front of the door. Behind this door were one hundred persons who were waiting for the future Weasley to come. They were some reporters and journalist. Pansy saw her father in front of the door, talking to Blaise and Draco. They heard some noise and they turned their head to see Pansy in her dress. They all gasped. She was so breathtaking.  
Robert Parkinson walked to Pansy and hugged her. He kissed her in the forehead and smiled.

« Baby, you're so beautiful. I'm so proud of you. » he said, still smiling. « Oh come on baby don't cry, it's your day today ! »

« Thank you Dad. I love you so much »

« And I love you too, I'm sure your mother is so proud of you where she is. » Smiled sadly Robert Parkinson, hugging again her only daughter.

« Come on, it's our turn ! Pansy, after the signal, you go ok ? » said Blaise

Pansy nodded and they opened the door. Victoire Weasley was holding a basket of flowers and threw them across the aisle. Followed by her was Blaise holding Daphné arm. And then a really pregnant Ginny with Harry and then Draco with Hermione.

« You're beautiful today » whispered Draco to Hermione. She smiled and continued to walked off the aisle. When they was all around Ron who was waiting, everybody stood up when the music sounded. They were all watching Pansy, walking off the aisle with her father. Everybody gasped by her beauty. Ron smiled with all his teeth when he saw her. She walked to Ron and her father gave her arm to Ron. He kissed her in the forehead and sat in a bench in the top of the aisle beside the Weasley's family and his.

« We're all gathered here to celebrate the love between Ronald Bilius Weasley and Pansy Parkinson »

While the wizzard was talking, Hermione dropped her head on Draco's shoulder.

« What ? » asked Draco

« They're so lovely… I'm going to cry I think » she whispered, smiling.

Draco kissed her in the forehead and he took her hand. They were smiling when the wizzard start to took his wand.

« Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley do you take this woman to be your wedded wife ? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live ? »

« I do. » he replied, smiling.

« And do you, Pansy Parkinson, take this man to be your wedded husband ? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live ? »

« I.. I do ! » she said, gaping.

With his wand, a golden thread was flying around Pansy and Ron's head. And then it disapear « Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride »  
Ron pressed hi slips against Pansy's and in a passionate kiss, they prove their love.  
All the journalists took pictures of their kiss.  
Everybody went outside, for the dinner and dance. After Harry and Blaise's speech, they all start eat. Some journalist were still tooking some pictures.

« I'm starving as hell ! » cried Hermione, eating the cake.

« Love, you have something here. » said Draco while he pressed his lips into Hermione's. A journalist took a picture while they were kissing. Hermione broke the kiss and blushed.

« How did he call you ? » asked Ginny, with a big smile.

Hermione smacked her in the arm and turn her attention in her plate. Ron and Pansy start to dance and a lot of couple went by too. Hermione was alone in the table, Draco was talking to his parents.

« You stupid son, you left Hermione alone while everybody dance ? » growled Narcissa.

« What ? She don't mind. »

« You're acting like Ronald during Hogwarts you silly. She wanna dance ! Look at her face » screamed Blaise, behind him.

« Go and ask her stupid. » said his father, pushing him to the table.

Draco went to the table and put his hand toward Hermione's shoulder. She turned her face and was perturbate. He asked her to dance with him and she nodded, smiling. She put a hand in his shoulder and another in his hand. Draco put his free hand in her waist and another in her hand. Hermione dropped her head to his chest.

« Hermione I-» he was about to say something when Harry cut them in their romantic moment.

« Ginny is into labour, please Hermione can you go to my house and take the big bag which is in the hall ? » asked Harry in hurry « Thank you ! » He gave her the key and went to Ginny while they took a portkey to go to St Mungos.

« Oh my god ! Draco please tell everybody that she's in labour, I'm going to take the bag, we meet at the hospital ok ? » she said. She kissed him in the lips « I love you » He cannot say something because she apparated directly after she said those three words.  
Draco took the mic and tell everybody that Ginny is in labour. He went to see his parents with Hermione's parents. He took Jane and Paul's arms and he apparated in the hospital, followed by all the Weasley's family and his parents. Robert Parkinson apparated with Hermione.  
They were still in the waiting room. Some were sleeping, Hermione was holding Victoire in her arms, talking to Narcissa while Fleur went to the cafetaria with Hermione's parents and the twins.  
Draco come over with his father.

« Big day huh ? » said Draco to the women.

« Yeah, I'm exhausted but I wanna see Ginny's baby so I'm staying here » replied Narcissa, smiling.

« How are you Hermione ? Tired ? » asked Lucius, kindly.

« Yes, I went to Harry's house, took the bag and went here. After I have to exit every guest of the wedding and I apparated here again. Now I have this little girl in my arm who is sleeping » she smiled, caressing Victoire's blond hair.

« Give me Victoire » said Draco. Hermione nodded and hold her arms to him while he took Victoire in his arm. She moved a little but then she pulled her head in Draco's shoulder.  
He sat in a chair and Hermione dropped her head in his free shoulder. She wrapped an arm around Draco's arm and looked at her nails.

« Look Lucius, it's like a family painting » smiled Narcissa, giggling.

« That's right, that's right. I really wouldn't mind if they marry. » replied Lucius, smiling.

« Yeah, me too. »

Harry walked off the surgery room and smiled. Hermione stood up with everyone and she asked. « So ? »

« It's a boy, James Sirius Potter. » he said, still smiling while everyone applause. Hermione ran to him and hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek

« I'm so proud of you Harry ! Congratulations ! »

« Thanks 'Mione ! Ginny wanna see her family first, you don't mind Mr and Mrs. Malfoy ? Jane, Paul ? »

« We don't, no problem ! » replied Jane, excited.

Everybody walked in and off the room of Ginny. They were all happy and they all went to their house while Malfoy and Granger's family went into the room. They were the last. Hermione ran to Ginny and hugged her. Then, she took James in her arms and smiled, tears in her cheeks.

« Hey James.. It's me aunt Hermione. » she said, still crying with a smile on her face. « I'll spoil you everytime, my lovely godson » she kissed his cheek.

« He has your eyes Ginny, he's so cute. He'll be handsome » said Narcissa.

« He is handsome already ! My Jamie »

« What kind of surname you gave him ? »

« What ? You hate that Drakie-poo ? » said Hermione, laughing.

« Oh shut up and give me the little boy ! »

« Don't shut up me ! »

« I love your daughter Jane, really. She has a good temperament. »

« Thanks Narcissa »

Draco took James in his arms while Hermione was playing with his godson's hands. They really looked like a family.

« I want one like this. But with my hair, and my eyes. Well a mini-me » said Draco

« I want one too ! He's so cute »

« Well you two can make one right now no ? » said Narcissa and Jane at the same time. They smiled, Draco was smirking and Harry, Paul and Lucius cough.

« Why not ! Oh my god, i want a baby too ! » cried Hermione, kissing James in his forehead.

« Everybody, we have to go now. Take care Ginny, you too Harry. Goodbye Jamie » laughed Hermione, kissing him another time. She kissed her parents hand shook Lucius's hand.  
She walked off the room and apparated with Draco in their house.  
Draco took off his jacket while Hermione took off her shoes. He sat in the couch and Hermione sat in his lap.

« It was a good day… really » said Hermione, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck.

« Yeah, I'm exhausted, aren't you ? »

« No, I thought we could have some fun » she said, between kisses.

Draco laughed and put an arm under Hermione's thigh. He hold her and kissed her while they went in the bedroom.

* * *

see u in the next chapter : the last chapter (there will be an epilogue)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : THE LAST CHAPTER ! I did something really... eww.. i don't know how can I say that but this is just a happy end. **  
**I did this fic because I didn't have a subject, I just did it like this but you can go in my profil and see that I start a new story, and I made a plan for the whole fic.**  
**hope you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer : not me **

* * *

« I just can't believe ! I… I asked this the last week ! »

« It's faith Hermione »

« It's Draco's dick you mean. »

« Oh shut up girls ! What am I going to do ? I'm not even married »

« Don't cry, tonight you'll go in your house, cook a dinner and you'll tell Draco. Everything will be fine an- »

« Wait, he send me a text » cut Hermione. « He want me to meet him in a restaurant tonight. »

« Say yes, we will help you for the clothes ! » cried Pansy, happy.

« I just… Oh my god can you believe that I have a baby in my belly ? »

Yes, Hermione just found out that she's pregnant. In eight months, she'll be a mother. She is scared, and happy. But she don't know if Draco will be happy too.  
In the night, Ginny and Pansy helped Hermione. She wore a blue dress with heels. She put a necklace that Draco bought her the last Sunday and she put some make up. Not a lot.  
She took her bag and said goodbye to her friends.  
She apparated next to a restaurant where she found Draco, with flowers in his hand.

« Hey sweetheart, here, for you » he said, kissing her in her lips.

« Draco, that's so sweet. Listen Dray I have to tell you something »

« Can't it wait ? I have something better and I'm starving ! » he said, touching his stomach.

Hermione nodded and they entered in the restaurant. They sat in a private table and they were talking.

« Draco.. »

« Please, some vine ! »

« No, not for me thank you. I will just drink water. »

« What ? » he asked, confused.

« Draco, I'm pregnant. »

Draco looked at her, he was confused. She was worried and sad because he didn't say a word.

« Draco please say something »

« Marry me. »

« I'm sorry ? » she cried.

« Yes. I wanted to ask you to marry me tonight but your confession is better than mine. » he growled.

« aww Draco, I wanna marry you of course ! But aren't you afraid about the baby ? »

« Why would I be afraid ? That's all I ever wanted since I saw James ! »

Hermione stood up and sat on Draco's lap. She smiled and kissed him in the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed too.

5 years later.

« Daddy ! Daddy ! Scorpius hit me ! » yelled a three years old girl.

« Scorpius Hiperion Malfoy, come here now ! »

« What again Draco ? » cried Hermione, holding a five years old boy in her arms.

« Scorpius is that true that you hit your sister ? » asked Draco, raising an eyebrow.

« Yes.. » he said in a little voice « but she hit me too ! »

« By Salazar, can't you just be kind with each other you two ? You're like animals in the jungle ! » cried Hermione.

« Rose come » he said, opening his arms. The little girl ran to her father's arms and kissed him in the cheek.

« Say sorry to Scorpius, and you too little boy say sorry to your sister. »

« Sorry Scorpius.. » she said, smiling sadly.

« Yeah yeah, i'm sorry too. »

« Whatever, everybody is ready ? We have to go at the Burrow ! »

« Yes, let's go. »

They all apparated and they entered in Molly's house. They were everybody.

« Hermione ! Draco ! How are you ? How is the baby ? »

« Fine, thanks. » replied Hermione, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist. « Rose, Scorpius, go play with Roxy, James and the other. »

« Do you know if it's a girl or a boy ? »

« Yeah, we will tell it during lunch. Where are the other ? »

« Outside ! Come on come on ! »

Hermione went outside with Draco, following their children.

Pansy was holding a little boy in her arm, Hugo, while Ron was playing with his older son, , her, bordered Lily, the last Potter who is two months. Albus Sevrus, the brother of James, were playing with Roxanne, George and Angelina's daughter.  
Angelina is pregnant and was waiting a boy too. Fred, him, was with his wife who gave him two little cute girls : Léa and Sarah. Percy married Audrey and have had Molly and Lucy. Fleur and Bill have had Victoire, Dominique and Louis, the last one. They were all happy, and during lunch, Hermione stood up with Draco made an annoucement.

« You know that I'm pregnant.. And it's a boy. » she said, smiling.  
Scorpius yayed while Rose sighed. Another boy in her family, they will be the death of her.  
Everbody were cheering, and Hermione kissed Draco.

« I love you » said Draco, in her ear.

« And I love you too. » she replied.

The End.

* * *

THIS IS THE EEEEND.  
I did something really cutesy... ew i can't believe that I did it hahaha anyway, go read my new fic : The Accident.


End file.
